La Primera, de Tantas
by EAUchiha
Summary: Esta noche será la primera, de tantas. La primera noche donde, antes de dormir, sólo pensaré en ti, y serás lo primero en mente al despertar. La primera de tantas noches, donde tendré que arrullar a nuestra hija para que paré de llorar porque su papá no está. Esta será la primera, de tantas noches donde esperaré con ansias tu regreso… Serie de Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bellezas. Sé que tengo capítulos que actualizar y todo, pero esto surgió de un choque de inspiración nocturna y no me pude resistir a traerlo para ustedes. Es una trilogía de Drabbles de mía perspectiva de lo que fue para Sakura la ida de Sasuke a su larga misión.

 _ **Waglen Kaest,**_ lo prometido es deuda. O mejor dicho, negocios son negocios. Un lindo regalo para ti de mi parte*-*

Gracias a _**Hikari Takaishi Y**_ por ser mi Beta en esto, estoy realmente agradecida contigo -me encorazona para ti- *-*

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _ **EAUchiha Fanfics**_ y a mi facebook personal _**Aki Uchiha**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **La Primera, de Tantas.**

" _Te veré pronto"  
_  
Aquella frase se ha vuelto una costumbre entre nosotros cada vez que te vas.

Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente, esta vez no hay un _"Te veré pronto"_ porque no volverás a casa por un buen tiempo. ¿Cuánto tardarás esta ocasión? Nadie lo sabe, pero espero que no sea mucho.

¿Por qué siempre tú? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que te establezcas en casa de una vez por todas y criemos juntos a nuestra preciosa hija?

¿Acaso no has sufrido suficiente ya? ¿Acaso nadie puede darse cuenta que, aunque no lo pongas en manifiesto, deseas una vida tranquila conmigo y con Sarada? Yo sólo quisiera que fuéramos una familia feliz y que tú puedas volver a sentir el calor de una familia, ser nosotras quienes te demos amor. Tú y yo ver a Sarada crecer, ir a la Academia, ser la mejor Kunoichi que sabemos se convertirá, pero más que nada, quisiera que estuviéramos juntos para cuando llegue el momento en el que ella tenga que irse y forme su propia familia.

Tú y yo, envejecer juntos, a la espera de cada domingo cuando nuestros nietos vinieran a visitarnos.

Lo siento tanto, mi amor. Sólo estoy divagando, sólo estoy imaginando como serán nuestras vidas en nuestra longevidad. Porque me aterra pensar en todos los peligros que enfrentarás a partir de ahora, que ya no sabré nada de ti. Desde que te fuiste esta mañana, te has convertido desde las sombras, en el centinela de Konoha. Tú mismo decidiste que así sería y yo tuve que respetar tu decisión, aunque eso me estuviera destruyendo por dentro.

En sólo pensar que no volverás a vernos, a mí y a nuestra hija, ese negro pensamiento es lo que no me dejará descansar tranquila durante las noches desde ahora hasta que vuelvas algún día.

Ahora sólo puedo aferrarme con fuerza a ella mientras duerme, con la mirada perdida en la ventana de nuestra habitación, mientras las lágrimas corren sin parar por mis mejillas. Mirar las estrellas desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, ya no volverá a ser lo mismo. Espero que desde donde estés, también estés disfrutando de esta nostálgica noche estrellada y pienses en nosotras, en tu hogar... Un lugar al que puedes volver cuando todo haya terminado, y puedas por fin descansar.

Mi único consuelo es esta pequeña criatura que duerme plácidamente en mis brazos, Sarada Uchiha. Nuestra prueba más grande de amor. Aunque ya no estarás para verla crecer, ella algún día entenderá la razón de tu ausencia. Comprenderá que es para protegernos del peligro inminente, aunque tal vez le cueste aceptarlo en su debido momento, después de todo, a pesar de sus escasos 16 meses, es igual de testaruda que yo, y tan orgullosa como tú.

Esta noche será la primera, de tantas. La primera noche donde, antes de dormir, sólo pensaré en ti, y serás lo primero en mente al despertar. La primera de tantas noches, donde tendré que arrullar a nuestra hija para que paré de llorar porque su papá no está. La primera de tantas noches donde no sentiré tus suaves ronquidos al oído, tu cálido cuerpo a un lado de la cama y tu único brazo aferrado a mi desnudo cuerpo, después de hacer el amor, antes de ir a dormir. Esta será la primera, de tantas noches donde esperaré con ansias tu regreso…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. La siguiente viñeta será desde la perspectiva de Sasuke.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bellezas. Antes que nada, **Feliz Día internacional de la Mujer** para todas mis queridas lectoras. Les traigo la segunda parte de esta hermosa trilogía, admito que fue otro golpe de inspiración nocturna y espero seguir teniéndolos por largo tiempo. Esta vez es la perspectiva de Sasuke.

Gracias a _**Hikari Takaishi Y**_ por ser mi Beta en esto, estoy realmente agradecida contigo -me encorazona para ti- *-*

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ y a mi facebook personal _**Aki Uchiha**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **La Primera, de Tantas**

" _Esperaremos ansiosas tu regreso"  
_  
Fue lo último que dijiste antes de partir, acompañado de un _"te amo"_ que creíste que no alcancé a escuchar. Siempre has sido condescendiente y comprensiva conmigo, a pesar que no lo merezco.

Sakura, esta será la primera noche, de tantas que pasaremos separados a partir de ahora. Las circunstancias así lo establecieron, y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar la misión. Sé que, a pesar de no oponerte, te dolió. Y apuesto que lloras por mi culpa, incluso me atrevería a poner mi única mano al fuego de la fogata, que ahora mismo estás así. Lo lamento, siempre soy el causante principal de tus lágrimas.

Querida, aunque no lo parezca, también sufro por estar lejos de ustedes. Créeme cuando te digo que, ahora mismo, intento ser fuerte, créeme cuando te digo que una sola palabra tuya habría bastado para mandar todo al demonio y quedarme con ustedes, los únicos dos seres en este mundo que le dan luz a mi vida. Pero, lamentablemente, entiendes que es mi deber. Sólo acepté convertirme en el vigilante de las sombras de la aldea por ustedes. Para que Sarada y tú tengan una vida feliz, para que ella no tenga que sufrir los mismos horrores que sufrí en mi niñez. Aunque eso signifique vivir lejos de mi hogar y no ver crecer a mi amada hija.

A veces, cuando despierto y miro tu lado de la cama, sigo sin creerme que un ser tan extraordinario como tú haya aceptado ser la esposa de este hombre con tantos pecados a causa de sus malas decisiones. Me pregunto cómo puedes dormir tan plácidamente junto a alguien que alguna vez te hizo tanto daño. Me arrepiento de haberte lastimado, y lo haré hasta el último de mis días.

Sarada, la imagen de tus ojitos llenos de lágrimas no dejan de rondar por mi mente. El sonido de tu llorosa voz llamándome aún persiste en mis oídos. Tú, estirando tus bracitos hacia mí, mientras repetías _"papá"_ una y otra vez. Aún me sorprende cómo, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, puedes entender que ya no estaré contigo ni con tu madre. Perdóname, hija mía, espero que algún día comprendas porqué lo hice. Y deseo que puedas perdonarme por no estar a tu lado cuando me necesitabas.

Las pocas veces que puedo decir con propiedad que me he sentido una persona plenamente feliz, han sido casi todas gracias a las dos. La primera fue cuando tu madre aceptó casarse conmigo, la siguiente en nuestra boda en un cálido día de verano, después la noticia de tu venida, el día de tu nacimiento, la primera vez que me llamaste papá. Aquella primera vez, fue demasiado para mí. El pecho se me hinchó de orgullo y sin poder evitarlo, una fina lágrima se me escapó. Tu madre comenzó a gritar eufórica, típico de ella, pero hasta el más mínimo detalle de ti es una gran novedad para nosotros.

No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no estar con ustedes, aunque no tuve alternativa. Al menos estuve presente en el embarazo, tu nacimiento. Tu primera fiebre, ese día nos trasnochamos por tu salud. A veces me quedaba frente a tu cuna mirándote dormir durante largas horas, sin poder creer lo afortunado que soy de tenerte. Es lo único que he podido hacer por ti, velar por tus sueños y servirte de guía en tus primeros pasos. Lamentaré mucho no estar allí para llevarte a tu primer día en la Academia, ayudarte con alguna tarea, enseñarte la técnica de shuriken y los jutsus que, por derecho, te corresponde aprender. Contarte historias de los Uchiha, sobretodo del hombre al que tanto amé y admiré, Uchiha Itachi, un héroe olvidado de Konoha.

Miré al cielo, la vista me recordó a la que suelo compartir contigo desde la ventana de mi habitación, pero la sensación de perderse en ella por horas ya no será igual. La luna parece una sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de mi pena. Apreté con fuerza la única fotografía que me mantendrá enfocado a lo largo de mi travesía, porque sé que en un lugar seguro, hay dos personas que pacientemente esperan mi regreso.

Sakura, esta noche será la primera, de tantas. La primera noche, después de tantas. Donde ya no compartiré una deliciosa cena llena de risas, por parte de ustedes dos. La primera, de tantas noches, donde tú y yo no seremos lo último que verá Sarada antes de cerrar sus ojos para descansar. La primera noche, de tantas, donde ya no haremos el amor, hasta caer rendidos por el agotamiento.

Pero, puedes estar segura, que, no importa que tanto tiempo me llevé esta misión, ni los peligros que conlleve, por ti y por Sarada, volveré a casa…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. La siguiente viñeta será la última, pero aun no decido quién será el protagonista de ella.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bellezas. Les traigo la parte final de esta hermosa trilogía, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Sarada.

Gracias a **_Hikari Takaishi Y_** por ser mi Beta en esto, estoy realmente agradecida contigo -me encorazona para ti- *-*

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que Facebook me cerró la cuenta anterior y la página fue eliminada también (pajuos esos) pero me creé una nueva cuenta, espero que puedan agregarme. Se llama **_Anne Kris Uchiha_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo al perfil de Facebook) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este capítulo final que con tanto cariño he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Primera, de Tantas**

" _Porque te tenemos"_

Esa fue la frase que usaste en ese momento, papá. Las dudas, que tenía sobre mi origen, pasaron a segundo plano después de eso.

Papá, aún no entiendo la razón de muchas cosas. No puedo entender cómo mamá te puede amar tanto, aún después de dejarla conmigo aquí en la aldea. Ella siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí, pero no puede evitar como el brillo de sus ojos se opaca cuando alguien le habla de ti. A pesar de eso, ella sigue amándote, cada día más, y eso es más que suficiente para que yo lo haga también.

No puedo negar que me dolió mucho cuando no me reconociste, que estuviste a punto de matarme. Nuestro primer encuentro después de tantos años no fue como yo lo esperaba; en mis sueños, yo corría a abrazarte y tú me correspondías con una leve sonrisa. Mamá suele decir que no eres muy expresivo, ¡Y vaya que tiene razón!. Pero también aprendí lo que mamá mencionó una vez, que eres un hombre de gestos y acciones. Dudaba si de verdad la amabas, dudada sobre su matrimonio. Sin embargo, con este peculiar encuentro, aprendí a conocerte, aunque sea un poco. Noté como te preocupaste por mi bienestar, a tu manera, pero lo hiciste. Cómo comenzaste desesperadamente a mover las piezas para rescatar a mamá de Uchiha Shin, te preocupaste por ella al ver que estaba herida, a pesar de saber que ella es una mujer fuerte y que podía curarse a sí misma. Supongo que tú y mamá tienen una manera singular, que para otros puede parecer retorcida, de demostrarse amor.

Quiero conocerte mejor, quiero que me cuentes tu historia. Quiero saber todo lo referente al clan Uchiha y quién fue realmente Uchiha Itachi. Sé que hay una razón por la cual me han ocultado ese pasado, apenas soy una niña, pero aún así lo entiendo. Sea lo que sea que te haya sucedido en el pasado, quiero escucharlo, comprenderlo. Y quiero que sepas que no voy a juzgarte, eres mi padre y siempre te amaré, sin importar todos los errores y las atrocidades que pudiste haber cometido en el pasado.

Mamá, perdóname. Tienes razón, soy una niña tonta. ¿Cómo pude dudar de ti? Si lo único que has hecho en esta vida es desvivirte por mí y evitar que la ausencia de mi padre fuera un problema para mí. Aunque eso no pudiste evitarlo del todo. No te culpo si algún día decides echarme en cara mi patético error. Eres una mujer extraordinaria y no mereces una hija tan ingrata como yo. Sólo estaba confundida, sólo quería respuestas, y las obtuve de la peor manera, hiriendo tus sentimientos en el proceso.

Recuerdo vagamente como te desvelabas velando mis sueños en momentos de enfermedad, por eso nunca me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí. Gracias, mamá, por todo. Alguna vez me gustaría conocer a la mujer de la fotografía, sólo para que también me cuente su versión de la historia, aunque seguramente me eche en cara lo estúpida que he sido al dudar de mis padres, principalmente de ti.

Mamá, papá, soy feliz. No imaginan cuánto. Soy afortunada de tener unos padres tan maravillosos como ustedes, incluso a ti, papá. No has estado conmigo para verme crecer, pero por fin entendí que lo hiciste para que yo tuviera una vida tranquila y feliz. Mamá, quizás comprendo la razón por la que me has ocultado tanto, a lo largo de mi vida, y porqué tengo tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Querías dejárselo a él, que fuera él quien tuviera el privilegio de contarme todo lo que tú no has podido nunca. Anhelo algún día ser como ustedes, ser tan fuerte y amable, como mamá, y usar todo mi poder para proteger a los que amo, como papá. Una vez escuché que nadie ama como los Uchiha, hasta hoy no entendía a qué se referían con eso.

Esta noche será la primera, de tantas. La primera noche donde estaremos todos reunidos para la cena, como la familia que somos. La primera de tantas ocasiones en la que podré atormentarlos con mis preguntas y ustedes me contestarán con una sonrisa. La primera de tantas veces donde veré a papá reprocharle a mamá por ser tan impulsiva, como lo hizo cuando se enteró que mamá había destruido nuestra casa por una rabieta. La primera, tantas fotos familiares que compartiremos juntos.

La primera, de tantas veces que iremos a despedirte papá en la entrada de la aldea, pero con la seguridad que volverás pronto. Donde mamá te dará tu almuerzo y te despedirás de mí con un pequeño golpe en la frente. La primera, de tantas veces donde... bueno... tendré que cubrirme los oídos antes de irme a dormir, por el bien de mi salud mental.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próxima historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
